


Souvenir du démon

by Ambrena



Category: Richard Sans Peur (Lore)
Genre: Genderfuck, Nostalgia, Other, Tender Memories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brudemort a feint d'être l'épouse de Richard, mais maintenant que le démon n'est plus là, il lui manque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir du démon

**Author's Note:**

> C’est basé sur un roman anonyme, tombé dans le domaine public depuis que le diable était petit garçon (expression créole, ne cherchez pas à comprendre…)

Brudemort, Brudemort, Brudemort…  
Son nom naît et renaît mille et une fois sur ses lèvres, tandis que Richard repense au démon qui lui a apporté son aide – et qui l’a aimé d’un amour pur et sincère, du moins autant que faire se pouvait de la part d’une créature de son espèce.  
Aimé par un démon…  
Le souvenir de ce dernier tient éveillé Richard des nuits entières après son départ. Départ qui a eu lieu à sa demande.  
Il ne peut s’empêcher d’un peu le regretter, maintenant, seul dans sa couche.  
Et son corps, qui n’est pas de marbre, désire violemment une autre présence contre le sien, divine ou infernale, peu importe.  
C’est incroyable, mais étrangement, ce n’est pas sous son aspect féminin qu’il tourmente le plus le chevalier. Non, c’est sous sa forme de damoiseau au joli visage qu’il revient dans ses songes érotiques et nocturnes.   
Il rêve sans cesse de l’être démoniaque, de possessions sauvages, de corps nus et ardents.   
Lorsqu’il se réveille, il effectue aussitôt le signe de la croix, inquiet, mais cela ne suffit pas.  
Il se demande parfois pourquoi c’est le jeune homme qu’il convoite, et non l’épouse qu’il a connue charnellement sept ans durant.  
Peut-être est-ce parce qu’il l’a honorée dans cet autre corps, justement, celui qu’il a pris pour femme, alors qu’il n’a jamais pu qu’imaginer ce que serait que réaliser l’acte de chair avec l’autre.  
Et cette idée lui tourmente l’esprit, visiblement, puisqu’il en est hanté, toutes les nuits.  
Ou peut-être que Brudemort n’a pas tenu sa promesse ? Peut-être qu’il se sert de ses pouvoirs infernaux pour le tenter, une dernière fois ?  
Richard se signe de nouveau, fébrile.  
Non. C’est impossible. Il ne ferait pas une chose pareille. Pas après l’avoir quitté « par amour », selon ses propres mots.  
L’homme pousse un profond soupir, repousse les couvertures aussi emmêlées qu’après une nuit d’amour, précisément, et se lève.  
Une fois encore, il pensera à cet être sorti tout droit des enfers pendant toute la nuit.  
Lui qui l’a aimé. Lui qu’il a aimé ?


End file.
